


Half-Empty (Like a Bag of Chips)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [42]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prompt Fic, Saiko is a good bro, depictions of violence and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: I-AZAURUSFYRE:Urie was once on a dangerous verge of eating a corpse after getting injured during a battle with Aogiri members but was saved by Saikos reserve of junk food stored in her briefcase.





	Half-Empty (Like a Bag of Chips)

Tears in his skin flapped raggedly whenever he moved.   
  
Blood made the pavement slick, causing him to stumble and his vision to blur.   
  
Something in his shoulder pulsated sickly, like a bullet wound, a ruined muscle, or worse.   
  
Urie had seen worse. He’d been through worse. He could hold on.   
  
Every step felt like lead weighing him down. His movements were jerky and slow.   
  
Something punctured his stomach ( _he didn’t need help. He had to do this alone_ ). A blade tore through his upper arm ( _everyone else was useless_ ). A chill passed down the back of his neck ( _they would all get killed if he didn’t…_ ).   
  
He managed to roll away from his assailant, dragging his damaged skin across the rough ground, spilling blood and sweat like a wet sponge. Urie tried to gain his bearings before realizing something awful.   
  
He couldn’t see anymore.   
  
“Urie! Urie, over here! You need to recover!”   
  
He could hear Saiko’s voice. He still had other senses. He just needed…he needed to…  
  
The faintest waft of well-prepared burgers hit his sensitive nose. Burgers with spiced cheese and the buns his father had tried to teach him how to make…  
  
Sasaki’s seafood pancakes…  
  
The batter of some cake he never got to try…  
  
Without consciously deciding to, Urie approached the smell, dragging his broken body without concern for his attacker ( _though the sounds of battle, Saiko’s shouts, and Higemaru’s cry of success reached his ears_ ).   
  
“Eat…”  
  
He mumbled to himself, straining his muscles towards the dinners he’d gotten used to having before he lost them because he always lost everything because he couldn’t achieve enough…  
  
“Eat…”  
  
It wasn’t enough food, oh it wouldn’t be, it couldn’t be, because  _ **nothing was ever eNOuGh…**_  
  
“Eat this.”  
  
Saiko’s voice pierced through mind, slowing his hand’s journey towards his mouth ( _preventing the warmth inside of it from crawling into his mouth and f i x i n g him_ ). Without further ado, something was shoved down his throat.   
  
The leftover taste of salt told him it was chips.   
  
Candy followed.   
  
Chocolate.   
  
The ridiculously dusty and shitty strawberry panda cookies Saiko liked.   
  
Human…food…  
  
Even without being able to see the body, Urie knew what he had almost done. What she had  _ **saved**_  him from. He’d nearly acted like a monster.  
  
“-nk you.”  
  
He mumbled, dropping the warm wet thing in his hand and wiping it on the shredded fabric of his pants.   
  
“Don’t mention it.”  
  
Saiko mumbled back,  
  
“I know I won’t.”


End file.
